1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display panel and a display device using the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are types of output devices configured to convert acquired or stored electric information into visual information and display it to a user, and are used in various places such as homes, workplaces, or the like.
The display devices are capable of outputting an image to the outside using display units of various types. The above display unit may be a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an active matrix OLED, electronic papers, or the like.
The display devices, for example, include a television, various audio/video systems, a computer monitor device, a navigation terminal device, various portable terminal devices, or the like, and the portable terminal devices include a notebook computer device, a smartphone, a tablet PC, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like. Additionally, various devices used in various industrial fields and configured to display still images or moving images may also be examples of the display devices. The display devices sometimes have problems with color reproducibility and display accuracy of a blue color.